Collisions
by tannersnemo
Summary: A fanfic based around Hermione's new love interest...Cho Chang! Only problem? Harry is one of Hermione's best friends and she knows it's wrong to have feelings for her best friend's girlfriend. So what does she do? Read and find out! Femslash! Chpt 2 up!
1. A Collision

**A/N** - Hey HP femslash readers, I have a new **side-project **here for any Hermione x Cho fans! I've wanted to write one of these for a long while now, but never got the chance to start. And here we are, the first chapter. I say this is a **side-project** because it won't be too high on my priorities for FFN. It's just to try a new pairing, which I rather like to read about. I hope you like the first chapter!

Oh and as always, **femslash** couple ahead. So let's keep it civil, if you don't feel comfortable reading girl on girl fics, then just turn the other way. :)

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Cho OR Hermione. Or any of their friends/boyfriends/family members that are used in this story. No suing please.

**Collisions**

Hermione rushes away from the Great Hall, her books stacked haphazardly in her arms as she makes her escape. _Harry just had to bring up Cho,_ she thinks, _and Ron just had to ask how he's getting on with her._ Of course she couldn't blame them, they were being normal teenage boys. _Not me, though. I'm the one who's to blame, the one who has to run away whenever Harry starts talking about her. Whenever anyone starts talking about her, _Hermione adds bitterly, hurrying down a quiet corridor.

Because Harry isn't the only one who thinks that Cho is pretty, that she's smart, or perfect. And Hermione isn't talking about Cedric, either.

She first noticed it at that quidditch match a couple months ago. The one with Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. She went, of course, with Ron. It didn't start out any different, she'd brought a book along just in case the match ended up being longer than usual. But just as the clock hit an hour and a half later, and Hermione was searching for her place in her current read, did everyone start screaming and egging the seekers on. It was then that Hermione noticed the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho, with her freckled face screwed in determination, her silky, long hair flying about as the wind rushed in her ears while she went head-to-head with Harry for the tie-breaker.

She couldn't take her eyes off the older girl, and she was glad she had an excuse to stare like she did. Harry. She could watch Cho and say she was watching Harry, she could stand to the side when he spoke with the seeker in the halls and admire her sophisicated features. But that was about it. Ron had already caught her staring off to the Ravenclaw table, then berrated her about it, asking who she was staring at.

And that's when Harry said her name, that's when she thought he'd figured it out. But he just wanted to talk about her and now Hermione's running through the school, her books still teetering in her arms. She feels a burning sensation that she knows too well begin to spread throughout her throat when she collides with something hard and everything goes flying, including Hermione.

"Hermione!" Someone exclaims, leaving the brunette to scowl on the floor. _Great, I just had to knock into someone I know._

But sitting up, she realizes it's even worse. "Cho?"

"Wow, you've really got some upper body strength to have me on the ground, too." The Ravenclaw joked, a boyish grin tugging at her lips as she pulls herself up to a stand.

Hermione doesn't say anything, but stares at her best friend's girlfriend, her sleek hair as neat as ever, her dark eyes twinkling with laughter. She had always loved that quality in someone, when their laughter reaches their eyes, the life very clear in the strands of colour.

"Hermione? You alright?" Cho asks, looking down at her with a concerned expression, her hand outstretched to help her up.

"What?"

Again Cho laughs. "Unless you like sitting on the cold floor, why don't you let me help you up?"

"Oh," Hermione says, breathily. She's about to actually touch Cho's hand, the same hand she uses to catch that glittering snitch, the gold reflecting in her eye as she reaches that last inch toward the flittering ball. She notices Cho staring at her, her eyes slightly narrowed, and shakes herself out of these thoughts, even if just for now, and takes the hand offered. Cho pulls her up with ease, dusting her shoulders off and Hermione nearly gasps with the sudden contact.

"You sure have been acting odd lately, Hermione. Don't think I haven't noticed." She says, much to Hermione's dismay. Since the Ravenclaw seeker had started dating The-Boy-Who-Lived, it wasn't unusual to see her with the golden trio these days. In fact, Hermione and Cho have gotten quite close through the last few months, studying in the library, talking by the lake, goofing off in Hogsmeade with the two boys. But still, Hermione's surprised that Cho noticed the change in her lately.

"I thought it was something with Ron at first, but then I saw him sharing a snog with that Lavender girl from your house, so I suppose that's not it." She continues slowly, helping Hermione recover her books off the stone floor. "So who is it, then?"

Wide eyed and heart hammering, Hermione barely manages a stammered response. "W-what?"

Cho gives her a look that very plainly said Hermione couldn't lie to her and shouldn't even try.

"Oh, _that _who is it..." The Griffindor starts slowly, painfully knowing full well she couldn't possibly say who the person, who the _girl_ is. "It's nobody." She finally says, her eyes on the floor as she grabs the last book and turns to leave.

"Hermione?" Cho calls, taking her gently, but firmly by the shoulder and turning her back to face her, brown eyes staring into the dark strands in front of her, the feeling so intense it makes Hermione feel constricted in her chest. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say that Cho's chest was rising more rapidly than normal, matching her own ragged breathing from being so close to each other. "Hermione I-"

"Forget it, Cho. Sorry I knocked you down." She says, apologizing. "I, I better go."

And with that she twists out of the seekers grip and hurries away, her mind whirring with what had just occurred.

**A/N** - Well, there goes chapter one! Next chapter, Hermione tries studying but ends up reflecting. Let me know what you think about this pairing and the first chapter of this story. Hope to see readers for the next chapter!


	2. Hermione Decides

**A/N** - Hey, guys, how was your weekend? Well, I took five minutes out of my work hours to edit this and get it on here. I have started carrying all my fanfiction on my mp3 player so when I can, I am able to update or just write some. Pretty clever, I think. Haha, anyway here is the second chapter. It isnt much, just Hermione thinking and such.

**Disclaimer** - I dont own a thing =(...

**Collisions**

Once she made it safely to the library, without Cho in sight, Hermione drops her handful of books on an empty table in the corner and ignores the lot of it as it teeters dangerously from being stacked so high. _That was really a coincidence, _she can't help but think. But Hermione doesn't believe in coinicidences, in her book everything happens for a reason. Hermione very much liked thinking that way, within reason. Unfortunately the past few weeks she's been stepping more and more out of her way of analyzing everything. Her feelings for Cho had absolutely nothing of reason to them, and she's tired endless nights on trying to figure out what it could all mean. She thinks back to the last twenty minutes of her day, to her unexpected and non helpful encounter with Cho. _It must mean something,_ she argues with herself, _but what? Maybe it was an eye opener...Maybe it was meant to tell me how many close shaves I have already gotten with the Ravenclaw girl. And that it needs to stop._

Only, Hermione isn't sure she wants it to stop. She's never felt like this before, for anyone. And while she's probably had less experience than Ron in relationships, that's still saying something. Hermione was always too concerned with her studies to notice the people around her. Boys _or _girls. She never really fit in anywhere until her first day at Hogwarts five years ago. Only then did she ever begin making friends, starting with Harry and Ron, both of whom she loves dearly. And to hurt Harry with something as foolish as this, as foolish as actually having feelings for his current girlfriend, his girlfriend for the past year she should add, that really doesn't say much about her loyalty to her friends.

_It's got to stop. No matter how I feel...I'll just have to avoid her,_ she decides sadly, _focus on my studies more. It shouldn't be so hard..._But she knows better, it's going to be painfully difficult to keep away from the Ravenclaw, but she's determined to get over this. She can't keep feeling like she feels for Harry's girlfriend, it's not right. Hermione just hopes that what she's decided to do is the right thing, because as confused and hurt as she is, she sure can't think of any other option. And it's really going to prove difficult to come up with excuses to miss out on any gatherings Harry plans with Cho and Ron, always inviting Hermione along. As that's what friends do, spend time together, have some laughs. They certainly do not secretly develope emotions deeper than friendship for each other's partner. Sighing at how awful that really sounds, Hermione decides to clear her mind of it and hit the books. She rummages through the pile quickly glancing at each title for one in particular. When she finds it to be missing, she groans softly. _Cho must have it, _she realizes, _which means...which means I must see her face to face one more time before putting all of this behind me..._

**A/N** - Well, we all know one thing. Hermione will not put this behind her at all. Why? Because I wont let her. =)

Oh, and please excuse the lack of apostrophes in my Authors Notes. Im using a spanish keyboard at work and they dont seem to have the apostrophe...Well, have a good week everyone!3C:


End file.
